


Маскарад (Vampirestuck: the Masquerade - Main Story by mushmallow28)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для юного Карката жизнь вот-вот станет интересной. Сиэтл, канун нового года, и для юного дегенерата жизнь скоро претерпит ужасный поворот. В полушаге от смерти он спасён таинственным человеком, который настолько же большая загадка для него, насколько и для своих союзников. Каркат вошёл в мир Сородичей, более известных для людей, как Вампиры. Существ, которые, как считается, существуют лишь в мифах и легендах. Молодой человек вытолкнут на сцену, где идёт маскарад, открывающий смертоносные тайны и проявляющий его истинную природу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

~Маскарад~  
Vampire the Masqueradestuck Fanfic - By Mushmallow

-Пролог-  
\-----------------

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne. 

\-----------------

Это была последняя песня, которую он слышал в эту ночь в баре. По крайней мере, в том баре, где он провёл свои последние "живые" часы. Менеджер настоял на том, чтобы они на несколько минут выключили рок и тяжёлый метал, чтобы послушать какую-то традиционную дребедень. Ну, знаете, чтобы внести культуру в массы пьяных негодяев, которые всего лишь хотели утопить в спиртном свою скорбь или отпраздновать новый год.

Некоторые посетители проигнорировали перемену, просто вернулись к пулу, дротикам или древним игральным автоматам с Пакманом и Фроггером, стоящим в глубине бара. Некоторые сильно подвыпившие посетители просто подпевали, путаясь в словах и икая, но большинство пьяниц похватало свои бутылки и начали угрожать дать ими по роже менеджеру, если музыка не вернётся к Led Zepplin и старому любимому мистеру Осборну.

Песня должна было научить их тому, что новый год - шанс начать сначала. Смыть старые грехи и стать новым человеком. Это была самая идиотская лажа, какую он когда-либо слышал за свою жизнь. Вполне довольный тем, что имел, он просто пожал плечами в тёмно серой куртке с меховым воротом. На нём также была чёрная футболка с кроваво-красным символом, тёмно синие потрёпанные джинсы, серые носки и чёрные кожаные сапоги. Ему пора было уходить. 

Выйдя из тёплого бара, он понял, насколько ему хотелось бы остаться внутри. На улице было холоднее, чем в аду. Натянув капюшон поверх своих растрёпанных чёрных волос, он застегнулся и встряхнулся, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Ещё одна милая зима в Сиэтле. Иногда бывает чистый снег, иногда снег с... чем-то ещё, отчего он становится гораздо хуже. К счастью, сегодня был только снег.

По пути домой он поскользнулся и проехался по нескольким полоскам льда, но, к счастью, сильно не ударился. Он уже подходил к дому, уже видел поворот, уже перешёл на нужную сторону, когда его уши прорезал резкий крик.

\- ПОМОГИТЕ! КТО-НИБУДЬ! - кричала женщина, её сопровождали вопли другой женщины.

Почувствовав прилив адреналина, он даже не стал думать, стоит ли совать нос в чьё-то дело, но... чёрт. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы разгуливать в этой части города без какого-нибудь средства защиты? В его случаи это был армейский швейцарский нож.

\- Выходите, сладенькие мои, не стесняйтесь. Мы просто два хороших малых, которые хотели бы немного зелени и, хех, может быть, компанию на вечер.  
\- Хехех, ага, "компанию". Чур мне брюнетку.  
\- ПОМОГИТЕ! КТО-НИБУДЬ!  
\- Эй! Если будешь и дальше так орать и привлекать внимание к себе, мы начнём злиться.

Он высунул голову за угол. Похоже, парочка новых бандитов из Полуночной Бригады. Он уже встречал одного из лидеров банды, пусть и недолго. Но в публичном месте, где излишнее внимание могло привлечь нежелательную компанию, главным образом, копов. Он спорил сам с собой. Более своенравная и раздражённая половина рассудка хотела вмешаться, спасти девушек и помочь им выбраться отсюда. Более умная половина, которая также была более ворчливой, напоминала, что это не его дело.

... своенравная половина победила.

Два бандита услышали лишь громкий крик, прежде чем их смёл с ног вихрь синего, чёрного, серого и красного. Он прижал их к машине. 

\- БЕГИТЕ! - заорал он девушкам, которые торопливо схватили свои сумочки и выскочили из подворотни.  
\- Ты мелкий ПОГАНЕЦ! - бандиты оправились от шока и накинулись на него с кулаками. Он выхватил свой армейский нож из заднего кармана и парировал удары, оставив несколько красных полос на земле.

Он думал, что всё под контролем. Бандиты, казалось, утомились. Но потом он наступил на голый лёд... и поскользнулся. Армейский нож вылетел из руки, и он оказался на спине, без защиты. И тут более крупный бандит прижал его к земле!

Здоровяк уже собирался было растоптать его, но тут...

\- Погоди! У меня есть идея получше, как разобраться с этим. - Второй бандит подобрал его нож, и здоровяк уступил ему место. 

В следующую секунду нож вонзился ему в живот. Здоровяк зажал ему рот, не давая кричать. Снова и снова в него втыкали нож, кромсали его собственным средством защиты. И кто бы думал, исход драки резко изменился всего лишь из-за долбаной замёрзшей лужи.

Он головокружение от потери крови, которая залила всю подворотню, он был практически пропитан ей. Зрение то пропадало, то возвращалось.

\- Бросим его здесь. А это, пожалуй, приберегу на память, - заявил бандит, прикарманив его нож.

Здоровяк сделал, как ему было сказано, и бросил его мёртвым. Ну... почти мёртвым. Он слышал, как бандиты уходят, как удаляются глухие удары их кроссовок об асфальт. В глазах уже почти совсем стемнело. Что там за бред обычно говорят про свет в конце тоннеля? В любом случае, он ожидал не этого - новых шагов, более спокойных, чем предыдущие. Он слабо почувствовал, как его поворачивают.

\- Он в плохой форме, - донёсся приглушённый голос. Женский.  
\- Знаю... - другой голос, более мужественный. - Я сделаю это. Ты видела, как он поступил.  
\- Как обычно, тебя проявляют проявления героизма, - ответил женский голос. - Действуй быстро, Немеченый, скоро здесь будут свидетели.

Он почувствовал, как его лица касаются руки и голос чётко произнёс:

\- Как тебя зовут?

Ему надо ответить? Какая разница, он и так покойник. Хотя эта смерть, наверно, один из самых унизительных способов уйти. Умер из-за того, что поскользнулся. И был зарезан своим собственным ножом.

Голос снова произнёс:

\- Назови мне своё имя и ответь, хочешь ли ты жить? 

Это кто, бог? Нет. Звучит слишком сипло для бога. Он обдумал вопрос испросил себя, действительно ли хочет умереть так? Опять же, своенравная половина взяла верх.

\- Меня зовут... Каркат... и я хочу... жить.  
\- Тогда живи, Каркат. Прими моё лидерство и последуй за мной.  
-... да как скажешь.

Прежде чем наступила чернота, Каркат был готов поклясться, что почувствовал, как его шею что-то пронзает, даже два чего-то, вообще-то. Острые, как иглы. И в тот же момент его ощущения прояснились.

\- Он изменяется, - сказал женский голос, громче, чем раньше.  
\- Да, мы подоспели как раз вовремя. Ещё минута, и мрачный жнец забрал бы его, - подтвердил мужской голос. - Идём, отнесём его в Логово.

Это было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем полностью потерять сознание.


	2. Страна чудес.

Его звали Каркат, и он чувствует себя так, словно его голову только что переехал поезд. Он открывает глаза и видит незнакомый потолок. Забавно, кажется, в его квартире не было пробкового дерева в качестве "потолочного" декора. Но когда он начал огладываться, то увидел, что находится в какой-то комнате с двумя диванами, доской для дротиков, зеркалом и кофейным столиком. Была лестница, ведущая вверх, и ещё одна, ведущая в уборную.

Он почувствовал себя так, словно уже просыпался здесь раньше, уже был в этой уборной. Но сейчас не чувствовал... ничего. Ну, помимо жуткой головной боли. Каркат сел прямо, потом поднялся и решил проверить, нет ли следов ударов на голове. Или ссадин. Но тут понял, что... не видит себя. В зеркале не было его отражения. Какого хрена?! Что за дела?

Господи, как же голова трещит. Но надо было разобраться, почему, чёрт возьми, зеркало не показывало его отражения. Услышав спор на повышенных тонах, он решил подняться по лестнице.

\- Лорд не подумал, мальчишка - угроза, - произнёс явно азиатский голос. - Он делать это не по закону. Принцессы будут знать.  
\- Принцессы им не матери, - ответил взрослый голос.  
\- Лорд Немеченый, Гангрелы под моей властью в твоём распоряжении, как наша верность, но Дамара верно заметила. Вы обратили мальчика по прихоти.  
\- Они поймут, когда я представлю его им.

Каркат попытался вести себя скрытно и наблюдать за спорившими с лестницы. С того места, где он стоял, никого не было видно. Можно было лишь различить, что один мужчина говорил с двумя женщинами. Стоит рискнуть и забраться повыше, чтобы взглянуть? Кого они имели в виду под Принцессами и что за вопросы с законностью? Вот бля! Они были работорговцами! Его похители прямо с улицы!? Голова трещала, он не мог вспомнить.

Он схватился за голову и на секунду прислонился к ступеням. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, то встретился лицом к лицу с... другим лицом. Она выглядела на несколько лет младше него, ещё подросток. На ней была шапка с логотипом hello-kitty, зелёная футболка с неестественно длинными рукавами и синяя школьная юбка. И белые кроссовки с зелёными шнурками.

Каркат поднял палец к губам, шепнув "тсс" и умоляя сохранять тишину, но...

\- Госпожа! Он очнулся!

Он застонал и уничижительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Спасибо большое, бестолочь. Теперь они знают, что я здесь.  
\- Не за что!

Ну, допрыгался. Каркат подумал, что, раз он был пленником, то надо было поднять руки в знак сдачи. Когда он поднялся, то увидел, что в комнате было гораздо больше людей, чем он думал. Наиболее заметными из присутствовавших были мужчина и женщина, обоим за сорок или около того.

На лице мужчины было усталое и грустное выражение, но глаза казались добрыми. У него были чёрные волосы и неряшливые бакенбарды с козлиной бородкой. Поношенные джинсы, свободная майка и безрукавка выдавали в нём хозяина дома.

У женщины были коричневые волосы, дикие и кудрявые, её кожа была загорелой, а глаза казались беспощадными. Она была одета в кожаную юбку, футболку, джинсовую куртку и сапоги с низким каблуком. Кроме того на ней было ожерелье из клыков, чередовавшихся бусинами и странными драгоценными камнями. В её ушах были серьги с перьями. В общем и целом, с уверенностью можно было сказать, что она выглядела, как коренная американка.

Остальные присутствовавшие в комнате включали в себя широкого мускулистого молодого человека в полных тёмных очках и в футболке с затейливым рисунком, а также девушка, которая выдала его местоположение, и ещё трое.

Юный парень в красном свитере, чёрных брюках и мягких туфлях. Юная женщина с красными квадратными очками в водолазке, пухлой жилетке и драных джинсах с колготками под ними. И японка, которая выглядела, как все клише о японских школьницах, собранных в одном человеке, хотя... Каркат должен был признать, что она выглядела слишком взрослой для такого наряда.

\- Ладно! Я просто хочу сказать... Если вы продадите меня кому-нибудь, по крайней мере, удостоверьтесь, что это не какие-нибудь уроды. Или... бля... В смысле, вы же торгуете бартером, верно? Можно меня просто не будут продавать этим... принцессам? Мне доступен этот вариант в моём текущем положении, которое я назвал бы "в полной жопе"?

Незнакомцы переглянулись. Самая юная из девушек захихикала от его тирады. Мужчина вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Мы не будем продавать тебя, Каркат.  
\- И, во-вторых, откуда, блять, вы знаете моё имя?!

Накачанный парень наморщил нос.

\- У мальчика крайне непристойный и грязный словарь, Непета. Прими к сведенью, ты не должна следовать его примеру. - сказал он девочке в шапке hello-kitty. 

Мужчина заговорил снова:

\- Каркат, ты не пленник. Мы не работорговцы и мы не собираемся убивать тебя.  
\- 恥。彼は美味しそう。私は私の中に彼が欲しい。 - сказала японка. Мужчина бросил на неё жёсткий взгляд. - ええ、罰金、大丈夫、私は黙ってよ。  
\- Меня зовут Лорд Немеченый, - продолжил он. - Я привёл тебя сюда с порога смерти, Каркат.  
\- С-смерти!? - Каркат сделал несколько шагов вперёд, начиная вспоминать. Он вспомнил, как лежал на земле, истекая кровью, после того как отвлёк на себя пару гопников, позволив женщинам сбежать. Он истекал кровью, а потом... свет. А потом он проснулся в подвале. - К-как?! Почему я тогда не в больнице!?  
\- Мы не могли отвезти тебя туда, - сказала женщина.

Девочка, Непета, смотрела на Карката с... каким-то восторгом в глазах.

\- Лорд Немеченый обратил тебя! Это значит, что ты особенный!  
\- Что! ФУ-У! Этот старпёр меня лапал?! Ладно, что за хрень, что вы на самом деле сделали?! - крикнул он.  
\- Злобного же ты нашёл, Лорд Немеченый, - сказала индианка. - Очень злого, но также сильного и ришительного.  
\- Обращение, дорогой мой Каркат, это термин, - сказал "Лорд Немеченый", положив руку ему на плечо. - Теперь ты стал Сородичем.  
\- Сородичем. Ты говоришь так, будто я, блять, знаю, что эта херня значит.  
\- Мы зовём себя сородичами, - вмешался парень в свитере. Казалось, он не решался говорить в присутствии Лорда Немеченого. - Хотя, согласно большинству мифов и учений, правильнее было бы называть нас Семьёй или, как называют нас люди, вампирами.

"Вампиры... быть того не может, " - подумал про себя Каркат. - "Значит, он не просто обнял меня, но ещё и, блять, УКУСИЛ МЕНЯ В ШЕЮ!?"

-... да. Я должен был спасти тебя.

Каркат застыл на месте. "Блять! БЛЯТЬ! БЛЯТЬ! БЛЯТЬ! БЛЯТЬ! Нет! НЕ МОЖЕТ ЭТОГО происходить сейчас! Я только начал долбаную выплачивать аренду этому обмудку! Я почти вырвался!"

\- Каркат... ты свободен... Что бы тебя не отягощало, когда ты был "жив", можешь оставить всё это в прошлом. Больше никаких долгов. Больше никаких платежей, никаких обязательств, - сказал Немеченый. - Ты освободился от этого жулика.  
\- Под его началом самая большая банда во всём Сиэтле! Думаешь, он позволит мне просто так взять и уйти!?

Японка затянулась сигаретой и фыркнула.

\- 死者は、お金を持ってません。

Немеченый улыбнулся.

\- Она права. Технически ты числишься мёртвым. - Каркат непонимающе моргнул на него. Этот мужик что, думал, что он говорит по-японски?! - Прошу прощения... длительная жизнь позволяет изучить несколько дополнительных языков.

Итак... он мёртв. Если пойдёт слух о том, что он умер, то... Ну и ладно.

\- Ладно! Наверно, я свободен, - он скрестил руки на груди и насупился. - Так что теперь?  
\- Я спас твою жизнь... В ответ я прошу тебя всего лишь служить мне?  
\- Из одной долговой ямы в другую, - сказал Каркат.  
\- Только на этот раз ты работаешь со своей новой семьёй, - Немеченый улыбнулся.  
\- Что насчёт моей квартиры? Моей одежды, вещей?  
\- Мы позаботились об этом и перенесли все твои пожитки в комнату наверху. Верхние комнаты бара "У Гадюки" зарезервированы исключительно для членов Клана и их гостей, - сказал Немеченый. - Моя на верхнем этаже. Канкри и Дамара занимают третий этаж, ты будешь делить второй с Латулой.  
\- И кстати, Дамара, я уже несколько раз просила тебя воздержаться от включения твоих отвратительных пошлых фильмов в дневные часы, когда мы все пытаемся поспать! - Канкри яростно посмотрел на японку. Та лишь усмехнулась в ответ.  
\- あなたが私に頭を与えれば、私は静かになるでしょう。  
\- Ах ты грязная, неотёсанная, вульгарная греховодница! - Канкри и Дамара продолжили обмениваться вербальными оскорблениями. Канкри придерживался более чистых и интеллигентных выражений, в то время как Дамара... Те, кто её понимал, лишь краснели, потому что... у девушки был грязный разум... и грязный язык.  
\- Ты упоминал про клан, старик. - Каркат отвёл от них взгляд, отвлекая Немеченого от перепалки и, как следствие, всех остальных тоже. - Что это за клан, частью которого я стал?

Немеченый улыбнулся и снова похлопал его по плечу.

\- Ну, разумеется, речь идёт о Клане Бруха. Добро пожаловать в дом, Каркат. Парень в свитере - Канкри, а Дамара...  
\- うん、もっと私に汚れた話を！- непристойно простонала Дамара.  
\- ПОТАСКУХА! - рявкнул Канкри в ответ. Немеченый поморщился.  
\- Дамара - это Дамара. - Он указал на девушку в красных очках. - А это Латула.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, бро! - она состроила руками "крутой" жест. Каркат, поразмыслив с секунду, просто помахал рукой.  
\- Сегодня у меня в гостях очаровательная Ученица, глава Клана Гангрелов этого города, - продолжил он. Женщина, доселе остававшаяся без имени, теперь стала Леди Ученицей. Наверно, эти лидеры кланов не часто выдавали свои имена. По крайней мере, настоящие имена. - И с ней двоё её ставленников. Непета и Эквиус.  
\- Привет! - помахала девочка с "кошачьей" шапкой. Эквиус просто фыркнул и кивнул.  
\- Немеченый. Любимый, нам нужно идти на собрание, - сказала Ученица. - Тебе придётся прервать их.

Лорд Немеченый кивнул и резко свистнул, вырывая спорщиков из их злобной перепалки.

\- Приведите себя в порядок, оба. Я не хочу, чтобы вы позорили нас на собрании.  
\- Ладно. Решим наши разногласия потом. - Канкри вышел из комнаты. Дамара молчала.  
\- Идём, Каркат. Ты с нами, - Немеченый улыбнулся.  
\- Что? - Каркат совершенно неосознанно вышел из бара вслед за всеми.  
\- Как я и сказал. Мы должны представить тебя принцессам.  
\- Принцессам чего, блин? Англии? - разумеется, он говорил саркастично, но не ожидал, что получит ответ.  
\- Нет, Каркат. Принцессами Сородичей Сиэтла.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Последняя из старых глав. Новые будут скоро... может быть.
> 
> Эти две главы были написаны в прошлом году и некоторые элементы в них могут быть изменены в будущих главах. Так что, пожалуйста, отнеситесь с пониманием. И наслаждайтесь моей первой историей.


End file.
